Protection
by missblondegurl4life
Summary: The former KND are in High school, Kuki is a tough feminist girl, Abby's popular, they're best friends and Abby promised Kuki she wouldn't date unless Kuki's dating too. This is a problem as Hoagie is in love with Abby so what happens when his best frien


a/n: This is a story of after the KND get decommissioned, they are in High School and they all know each other. 3 and 5 are best friends and 3 is a little OOC. She is like a tough girl. This story is based off of 10 Things I Hate About You, which is based off of the Shakespeare play The Taming of the Shrew. Hope you like it! r&r please.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, 10 Things I Hate About You, or The Taming of the Shrew.

"Kuki! Time for school!" Kooks mom bellowed up the stairs, as a young Japanese girl, about the age of seventeen, sprinted down. At closer look the girl had large violet eyes and very beautiful wavy black hair that fell down to the small of her back, although it now fell over her flawless ivory skin as she panted at the foot of the stairs. Her black corduroy backpack was casually flung into her old baby blue corvette. She jumped in not caring about ripping her already worn out jeans, her tight black t-shirt slid up just a little showing a bit of mid-drift.

Kuki pulled up to a large house and honked twice. A tall African-American girl ran out of the house pulling up her black hair into a pony tail accenting her natural brown highlights. Her legs were going as far as her hip hugger jeans were letting her, her blue tank top flapping in the wind.

"Hey girl! Ready for the first day of school?" Abby, Kuki's best friend, asked happily.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kuki replied jokingly, knowing both of them were not looking forward to boring math teachers, annoying jocks, and gross school lunches," Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Hmm...let me think," Abby said sarcastically, knowing that Kuki knew the answer, "can you say senior year?" Abby was the opposite of Kuki, she was popular, and was basically the girl every girl wanted to be and every boy wanted to be with. Nobody knew why she was friends with the moody, bitchy, tough girl, aka Kuki. However they happened to share two interests one everyone knew, their love for soccer, and one that happened to be a deep dark secret to Abby, but not so much of a secret to Kuki, as she didn't care who knew, their love for rock 'n' roll oldies.

As they pulled up to the school, they saw the two school nerds, Nigel and Hoagie walk up to the school. They were kind of cute, but the only reason they were nerds was because they love knowledge. Nigel was the President of the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year, that was already a record and if he made president for Senior year, then that would be the Icing on the cake. Hoagie was an inventor and nearly everyone knew it, he was like a boy genius, and his talents were really discovered when he fixed the giant TV in the football stadium. Nigel was no longer bald as people remembered him in elementary school. He had dark brown hair that was side swept across his forehead as though the wind had blown the side of his head so hard that his hair became stuck like that. You could usually see him in a black or red t-shirt with a red sweatshirt, and jeans that were loose but still at his waist, not like those baggy pants that most boys wore around their knees, trying to be like those rappers you see on TV. Hoagie looked nothing like he did "way back when", he was tall and gangly, and tan, he would wear yellow sunglasses and a baseball hat over his light brownish blondish hair. and a white t-shirt under a light blue unbuttoned collared shirt and slightly baggy cargo shorts. Although Nigel was taken by none other than Lizzie the school flirt, Hoagie was single and had his eye on a certain popular black girl, Abby.

Abby was a girl who always kept her promises. And it was common knowledge around the school that she wouldn't date unless Kuki was dating too. That made it nearly impossible for boys to ask her out and get a yes because unless Kuki was going to the big party, or a dance, which she would never do, Abby wouldn't go.

It was after school now and Abby and Kuki were already discussing the days events.

"I can't believe it, it's the first day of term and apparently I'm already flunking French class!" Abby spat outraged. Kuki was looking for some kind of solution, and one just popped into her head.

"Why don't you get a tutor? I heard that Hoagie's already taken French as a second language and he's fluent in it." Kuki suggested.

"Yeah, good idea Kooks, that would totally help," Abby said enthusiastically, "I'll call him right now," then she reached for the phone as Kuki raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"How do you know his number?" Kuki asked interestedly, smirking quite a bit.

"It's nothing like that, I was just going through my old stuff and I found a lot actually, like my old diary, this weird photo of you, Nigel, Hoagie, and that really tough kid Wally, you know the one that was rumored to have been thrown in prison for all of last year, and me, it was really weird, actually, 'cause it looked like we were all really good friends or something, we couldn't have been any older than ten. I also found my old phonebook with, yours and their numbers in it. Weird, huh? I can't remember anything of my childhood."

"There she is, isn't she pretty?" Hoagie Gilligan sighed, his eyes glazed over, staring over at the two girls walking by.

"Who? Abby? You know that she's the most popular girl in school, way out of your league, besides she doesn't date, well at least until Kuki gets a boyfriend. And god knows that's never gonna happen." Nigel said trying to get his best friend to understand he didn't have a chance, while chuckling a little at his own joke.

"Wait that's it I just have to find a guy that's tough enough to go out with Kuki and actually be able to get her to like him." Hoagie said as an idea popped into his head.

"Good idea, but just one thing, how are you going to talk to her? Whenever you get close enough to talk to her you get all nervous and sweaty." Nigel said, trying to make his friend understand what he was getting into, with little prevail. Just then Hoagie's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hey Abby, uh huh, yeah I'll tutor you in french." He hung up and then told Nigel, "This is my chance to talk to her, to get to know her."

"Yeah whatever." Nigel grumbled, giving up.

A/n: ok the first chappie is done, sorry if it's a bit boring but it's setting up the rest of the story the next one will be better


End file.
